


Disappointed

by ORLPridefan9312



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Apologies, Eloping, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: "Mom, I know you're angry." Natalie softly said and Alex silently sighs."Angry isn't the word I would use, Natalie. Come in and close the door." Alex said without looking at her.





	Disappointed

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a one-shot squeal to Maternal Instincts based in this past St. Patrick's Day weekend. There is an NFL player in this story and there's part of the story that is revealed about why he's in it. Dick Wolf owns the 'SVU' characters, I don't own the NFL player. The only thing I own are the original characters and the laptop that I wrote this story on.
> 
> Also for the sake of the story, Ashlyn and Natalie never got back together (see stories in my profile)

Alex looks out the window of her home office and quietly sighs as she watches the rain fall and beat against the window. She had found out about Natalie's elopement the previous day after it was leaked online and doesn't know what to feel. On one hand, she's really glad that her daughter found someone to marry, but on the other, she was cheated out on watching her baby girl walk down the aisle. As she watches the rain, Natalie appears at the door and the soccer player looks at her Mom and can feel the anger and sadness from her mother.

“Mom, I know you're angry.” Natalie softly said and Alex silently sighs.

“Angry isn't the word I would use, Natalie. Come in and close the door.” Alex said without looking at her. Natalie closes the door after walking into the office then turns around to see her mother looking at her and she swallows a lump in her throat.

“Mom --” Alex holds up her hand, silencing her.

“I had to find out online that you got married in Vegas. You couldn't give me the common courtesy to call me to let me know what you did. What the hell were you thinking? Were you drunk?” Alex asked her daughter.

“No. I went through a lot after Dad and Lucy died. I lost the man that I was going to marry last year. When Dickie died three weeks before our wedding, Jimmy was there for me. I fell in love with him and he fell in love with me. We didn't want to wait for the inevitable to happen, so while we were in Vegas for his friend's birthday, we decided to do it then and there. And what was I supposed to say? 'Oh guess what Mom? I'm getting married in Vegas'.”

“That is exactly what you were supposed to do.”

“It didn't matter to me.” Natalie said while looking down at the floor with her hands on her hips.

“Well, it did to me.” She looks back up at her mother again.

“I didn't want much. The dress, the reception, but most importantly, I wanted to be there. This is twice that two of my kids eloped.” Alex said.

“Xander eloped with Quinn because she got pregnant and before you ask, no, I'm not pregnant.” Alex quietly sighs in relief.

“Well, that was my next question. You were always a great kid, Natalie. And you still are, despite how irresponsible it was for you to not call me about it.”

“I know and you have to remember that I'll be 25.”

“Don't remind me. Is he here?”

“He's on the porch, waiting for the all clear.” Alex wraps her arms around her eldest daughter and Natalie feels the tears fall.

“I'm so sorry Mom.” Alex looks at her and wipes away her tears.

“It's ok baby girl.” Alex kisses her nose then hugs her again and releases a tear as she rubs her daughter's back. The attorney still gets tears in her eyes when one of her kids is hurting or upset.

Natalie opens the front door ten minutes later and Jimmy looks at her. She holds out her hand and he takes it then walks into the house to see all of Natalie's siblings waiting. She's also surprised to see Calvin, Emily and Parker standing there since Calvin goes to Syracuse, Emily goes to UCLA and Parker attends Duke.

“Hey guys.” Jimmy said and the men puff out their chests as they cross their arms. Natalie rolls her eyes and looks at her brothers.

“Guys? Really?” Natalie asked and her brothers chuckles.

“We're kidding. Welcome to the family, Jim.” Xander said then bro hugs his brother-in-law and the football player hugs the rest of his in-laws. That night, Olivia packs up her purse and turns off the light to her office then checks her phone.

From Alex <3:  
She's at the house with Jimmy

“You off, Lieutenant?” Fin asked.

“Yeah. Natalie came home with her husband.” Olivia said.

“Alex must have flipped when she found out about Natalie eloping.” Amanda said.

“No, she mostly cried. But she and Natalie talked. Now it's my turn to talk to Natalie. I'll see you guys tomorrow.”

“Are we going to be moving?” Allie asked as she's in Natalie's lap and Jimmy has Noah in his lap.

“Not until this summer when you guys get out of school. Jimmy will be staying with us until he has to leave for mandatory camp.” Natalie said.

“And you guys can decorate your rooms to whatever you like.” Jimmy said. The front door opens and Natalie looks over and silently gulps.

“Hop up honey.” Natalie softly said to Allie, who stands up, and Natalie stands up with Jimmy.

“Hi Momma.” Natalie said.

“Welcome home.” Olivia said then hugs her.

“Momma, this is my husband, Jimmy Garoppolo. Honey, this is my Momma, Lieutenant Olivia Benson of the NYPD.” He silently gulps and holds out his hand.

“Nice to meet you, ma'am.” He nervously said.

“You plan on hurting my daughter?” Olivia asked and Jimmy retracts his hand.

“No ma'am.”

“Good because I'll have the entire NYPD hunt you down if you do.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Are you done scaring him?” Natalie asked.

“For the time being. You. The office.” Olivia said to Natalie and they walk into the office.

“Relax. Olivia doesn't hurt a fly. Much.” Alex said to him.

“Hey Jimmy? You up for some Madden?” Parker asked.

“You're on.” Jimmy said.

“So you and Mom talked?” Olivia asked Natalie as they sit on the couch in the office.

“Yeah. I really love him, Momma, and he really loves me.” Olivia looks at the 24 year old.

“You know when Dickie died...I didn't think you would ever find true love again. Something tells me that you only married him because you want him to be your true love, but we both know that Dickie was your one true love.”

“He's not replacing Dickie in my heart. Jimmy's a really great guy and I didn't marry him because I wanted him to replace Dickie. I'm in love with him. The same way as I was in love with Dickie? No, but close to it. Jimmy was there for me and after his football season ended, he was here.”

“Wait, he was here? Why didn't we know?”

“Because it was only a week and it was the week before I left for training camp, along with we were keeping our relationship on the DL since we only started dating two months after Dickie died. Look, I know you and Mom aren't happy about how I got married, but can you try to understand why I did it?” Natalie asked.

“Sweetie, I understand why you did it. It's just you cheated out on having your mother watching you walk down the aisle and to be honest, I wanted to watch you walk down the aisle.”

“I know. I talked to Jimmy about it and we will do another ceremony during his bye week. Once we know when that week will be since his schedule won't be announced for a few more weeks.”

“Dinner's ready.” Xander called out and they walk to the dining room to see two leafs in the table and Natalie sits next to Jimmy and Noah.

“Do you mind if I take a picture?” Natalie asked her husband.

“Go for it. And I'll like it.”

“I'll take it.” Olivia said and takes a group picture at the dinner table and Natalie posts the picture online.

NatalieCabot9: Family dinner!

A few minutes later, Jimmy posts the same picture.

jimmypolo10: Enjoying dinner in NYC with my in-laws

As everyone is eating, Alex looks at one side of the table to see Xander and his wife Quinn keeping an eye on one year old AJ eating. She looks at the other side of the table to see Natalie and Jimmy laughing at something Parker said to them. Olivia looks at her wife from the head of the table and the attorney winks at her. Both happy that two of the kids found happiness after Xander and Natalie lost their father.


End file.
